綿小さな毛皮のような戦士！
綿小さな毛皮のような戦士！, commonly called Blizzard, is a White Puffle that is owned by Speeddasher. He wears a hat similar to Sensei's and is a expert at Card-Jitsu. Background Blizzard's Theme Music Blizzard was born in the mountains not far from the Dojo. He lived in a small cave with his parents and three sisters. As he got older he learned to master many of the things he could do like controlling the snowfall, and even freezing whole ponds. He was also a very curious puffle who was allways searching for new things to discover around Club Penguin. One day however he was rather frightened. A huge storm covered the sky and thunder roared constantly. Even worse strange shadows woulld appear on the walls of his cave. He couldn't even use his snow controlling powers he was so scared. A few days later though, when he was least expecting someone to be walking around in the horrible weather, he saw a old penguin walking by. He had a long beard, and walked using some type of wooden stick. The penguin then noticed him. He walked up and patted Blizzard on the head. He did not say anything, but the small puffle now didn't feel very frightened. He then went to his cave and fell asleep. The next day when he woke up the storm was over. He smiled and jumped around in the snow. However he soon realized that everything looked horrible. Lighting had caused many trees to fall down, and many puffle's shelters had been ruined. Not wanting to live in the mountain forest anymore he left to find a new home. First however he made himself a hat just like the one the old penguin was wearing so he would allways remember him. Months later he came across a strange pen. He saw that many other puffles were in it. He then saw a giant, floating arrow chasing him. Being scared, Blizzard ran around the area searching for a place to hide. Not knowing what to do he ran into the pen. Then he got loaded into a metal cage, and carried into a large building. Scared and not knowing what to do he tried to escape. Soon however he was put in a bigger pen with several other puffles. Later that day a dark black penguin wearing a strange mask came in. He carried some coins with him and stared at Blizzard. He then smiled and went over to what looked like the owner of the shop. He then gave him the coins and took Blizzard out of the cage, and put him on a leash. The little puffle didn't know what to do, but he felt rather happy. The penguin then took the puffle to his igloo wich had several other puffles. Rather curious about what was happening he asked the penguin. He smiled and said... "This is your new home Blizzard. Sensei told me about you and I recently learned you were in the pet shop. I'm going to teach you Card-Jitsu and soon you'll be excellent at it." Not knowing what Card-Jitsu was, Blizzard wasn't so sure. He decided to give it a try though. He soon found that he liked it, and it became his favorite game. Involvement Blizzard is now a happy puffle with a good home. He spends his days challenging Penguins, Puffles, Jackos, and many other things to Card-Jitsu. He is trying to start speaking in haiku, but is not very good at it though. He knows about all of the Ninja trainers, and all the famous Ninjas, including The Three Masters. He's even earned a black belt and Ninja Mask. He rarely wears it though. Quotes (Walking up to Lobelia Sackville as she looks at TV's in a store) Lobelia: Ugh, it's that pathetic Ford Car and Link show. The animation is horrible. Blizzard: HOW DARE YOU OFFEND FORD CAR AND LINK! Lobelia: I just did you pathetic little puffle. (Lobelia spits on Blizzard) Blizzard: GRRRRR! FACE MY NINJA SWORD! ---- (While battling Craáin Sensei) Craáin: Pepare to meet your doom Puffle! Blizzard: Not today you fake Sensei. (Craáin and Blizzard reveal their Ninja Swords) Craáin: Today we find out who is the ultimate at this skilled fighting. Blizzard: How about tomorrow. Ford Car and Link is about to start. (Blizzard walks towards his home) ---- Trivia * He is good friends with Ninjahopper. * His favorite place to eat is at Burger Khan. * He is one of the few puffles to have a weapon. He carries a Ninja Sword with him. * Blizzard has a strong dislike for Lobelia Sackville since she says Ford Car and Link is a stupid show. * Blizzard is one of the few known Puffles to have eyebrows. Gallery Image:BGP.png‎|Blizzard getting owned. Image:BIPFA.png‎|The Ski Hill and Dojo wern't the only places you could see White Puffles. Image:BIPS.PNG‎|Congratulations! You've spotted the second white puffle in this video. Image:BTNM.png‎|Blizzard when playing Card-Jitsu. Image:Blizzard.jpg|Tails finding Blizzard at the Medeval Party See also * Speeddasher * Sensei * Ninja * Puffle * Ninjahopper * Mabel Category:Ninjas Category:Puffles